Harem!
by iztha dark neko
Summary: CH.5 UPDET!Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? Warning inside! RnR Please
1. Atap Sekolah

**HAREM?**

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? RnR Please~

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Warning : GENDERBENDER!GOM!**(kecuali Kuroko), Yaoi slight Straight, Typo everywhere, Alur kecepetan!

* * *

**CH. 1-Aomine Daiki**

**2 Tahun yang lalu, SMP Teiko-Atap sekolah**

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura menari-nari di langit bersama dengan hembusan angin musim semi sebagai pengiringnya. Begitu tenang dan damai, begitu cocok untuk waktu tidur—eh? Tidur? Iya, tidur. Setidaknya begitulah pikir seorang gadis berkulit _dim_ dengan potongan rambut laki-laki—menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah gadis dengan _type_ tomboy—dengan malas.

"Hari ini benar-benar membosankan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri "Heh, memang kapan hari-hariku tidak membosankan?" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum meremehkan, ditutupnya sepasang mata biru miliknya yang indah dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur—hitung-hitung melanjutkan mimpi indahnya semalam bertemu dengan lelaki tampan dan ber_body sexy_.

**CKLEK…CKLEKK…**

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu tak membuat sang gadis tomboy itu menghentikan niatannya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi kesayangannya.

**TAP…TAP…TAP…**

Gadis tomboy dengan surai _navy blue_ tersebut tau bahwa seseorang tengah berada di samping kepalanya, menghalangi sinar matahari yang sempat menemaninya. Jujur, itu sedikit mengganggu dirinya, namun ia tetap menutup matanya—tetap bersikeras untuk ke alam mimpi yang tak kunjung dating menjemputnya pagi itu.

"_Sumimasen_, sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk menghancurkan usahamu untuk tidur, tapi…" dapat gadis _dim_ duga bahwa seseorang di dekatnya itu tengah berpikir sejenak, mengatur kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan pada dirinya "Bila kau tidur seperti ini…celana dalam biru dengan motif lobster merah milikmu akan kelihatan, apalagi angin musim semi saat ini cukup kencang."

Gadis tomboy itu langsung saja bangun dan berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Mata birunya bertabrakan dengan sepasang iris _baby blue_ yang senada dengan surai orang tersebut.

'Badannya tidak berotot, tapi dia boleh juga.' Batin sang gadis tomboy, dia kembali meneliti penampilan lelaki di hadapannya

Kulit putih bak porselen, surai dan iris yang begitu jernih—bahkan lebih indah dari langit cerah tanpa bercak awan, tingginya yang…yah, sebahunya. Ah, lelaki di depannya ini memang benar manis, tapi…bukankah tetap tidak sopan namanya bila menyebutkan motif celana dalam perempuan yang sedang dikenakan?

"Cih, pendek, kau mesum ya! Berani sekali kau mengintip celana dalamku?!" bentak gadis tomboy itu dengan wajah merah—entah antara malu atau marah—dan segera mendorong lelaki manis di depannya, dilangkahkan sepasang kakinya dengan langkah yang cepat

Setelah cukup lama, sang lelaki berambut biru langit itu masih berwajah datar. Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang ia bawa, ketika matanya tertuju pada suatu benda berwarna biru tua dengan bintik-bintik polkadot putih.

'Ah, sepertinya dompet gadis tadi ketinggalan,' batin lelaki tersebut dan menjulurkan tangannya mengambil benda yang diyakininya dompet itu 'Aku akan melihat kartu pelajarnya, setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mencarinya. Kalau aku ingat sih,' lanjut lelaki itu dalam benaknya

**Nama : Aomine Daiki**

**Gender : Perempuan**

"Aomine…Daiki? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Dimana ya?" Tanya lelaki manis itu sambil terus memandangi kartu pelajar di tangannya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat "Ah! Aomine Daiki, salah satu pemain tim basket wanita, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan wajah tetap datar, beberapa saat kemudian, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu datar bak Teflon

**_TBC_**

**Oke, silahkan bunuh saya. Entah kesamber apa, saya ingin menulis fanfict dengan tema genderbender! GOM! **

**ARGHHH! Tolong maafkan ide bejad saya ini, **_**mina-san**_**! *pundung, mojok, mewek***

**Oke, tolong jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~ *melambai-lambai dengan dramatis***

**Oh, dan maaf bila ada _typo_,**


	2. Halaman Belakang

**HAREM?**

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? RnR Please~

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Warning : GENDERBENDER!GOM!**(kecuali Kuroko), Yaoi slight Straight, Typo everywhere, Alur kecepetan!

* * *

**CH. 2-Murasakibara Atsushi**

**2 Tahun yang lalu, SMP Teiko-Halaman Belakang**

Suasana halaman sekolah pada SMP Teiko di awal tahun pelajaran baru sangatlah ramai, beberapa siswa maupun siswi tampak bercakap-cakap dengan teman sebaya mereka.

"Wow! Lihat perempuan itu!" bisik seorang siswa pada temannya ketika matanya melihat perempuan bertubuh tinggi—bahkan lebih tinggi daripada laki-laki—

"Oh _my God_! Apa benar dia manusia?! Bukan titan dari anime yang aku lihat semalam kan?!" kali ini seorang perempuan yang diyakinkan adalah seorang otaku bertanya dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut

Perempuan yang dibacarakan hanya terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan tak penting dari sekitarnya. Ya, saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari apapun…

"Hah—," Perempuan bersurai ungu panjang yang digulung bak _mochi _itu menghela nafas "Aku lapar.." lanjut perempuan itu sambil memegang perut langsingnya

'_Okaa-san_ pembohong,' makinya dalam hati, 'Kata _okaa-san_ makanan manis tidak baik untuk anak SMP karena aku sudang tumbuh terlalu tinggi.'

Bibirnya manyun pertanda ia sedang sebal karena telah ditipu oleh rencana ibunya sendiri. Tega sekali ibunya, pikir perempuan cantik itu. Ya ampun, itu juga demi kebaikanmu asal kau tau..

'_Nonesense_. Aku merasa akan mati karena belum makan cemilan sejak tadi pagi, apa aku akan mati disini?' benaknya bertanya dengan terlalu mendramatisir. Mungkinkah ini efek karena tidak memakan cemilan? _Who know_?

**SRETT**…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berbalut seragam SMP Teiko muncul di hadapannya. Di telapak putih mulus itu terdapat sesuatu berbungkus plastic berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna _cream_.

'Permen?' batin perempuan yang sempat mendramatisir tadi, didongakkan kepalanya itu untuk melihat siapa penyelamat yang begitu baik hati kepada dirinya di pagi hari ini

'Langit cerah tanpa awan,' itu kata-kata pertama yang terbesit di otaknya saat melihat sang penyelamat

"Ambil saja," oh, suaranya juga enak di gendang telinganya "Kulihat kau lebih membutuhkannya ketimbang aku,"

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima permen dari lelaki beriris secerah langit tanpa awan tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, lalu berjalan pergi diiringi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di sekitarnya.

Perempuan bersurai dan beriris ungu itu masih terpaku dengan sang super heronya barusan, sebelum perutnya kembali berkonser meminta jatah cemilan.

"Munch…munch…" suara kunyahan terdengar setelah butiran kecil berupa permen itu masuk ke dalam mulut si perempuan tinggi "Vanilla?" gumamnya ketika rasa vanilla mulai terasa di dalam rongga mulut

Semburat merah terpampang di kedua pipinya—ya, walau samar-samar—bersama dengan kunyahan pada permen yang masih setia ia lakukan.

'Pagi ini, aku…Murasakibara Atsushi—,' Perempuan itu memandang bungkus permen bertuliskan 'vanilla' di tangannya 'Aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Vanillaku,'

* * *

**OMAKE!**

**GREEKK…**

Dengan tangan panjangnya, Murasakibara Atsushi membuka pintu _gym_—tempat dimana ia biasa latihan basket bersama dengan teman-temannya—perlahan

"Atsushi, kenapa hari ini kau telat latihan pagi?" sebuah suara tajam menyambut kedatangannya, dengan wajah malas ia menoleh ke arah sang empu suara

"Maafkan aku, Akachin." Ia berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Aku tadi baru saja bertemu seseorang yang menarik,"

"Dan orang seperti apakah itu, Atsushi?" gadis itu masih saja bertanya dengan sinis, ia benar-benar tidak suka bila anak buahnya telat datang tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu—oh, bahkan walaupun sudah ijin, itu tak 'kan menjamin keselamatan anak buahnya, sih.

"Seseorang yang mengingatkanku dengan langit cerah tanpa awan dan semanis vanilla," jawab Murasikabara dengan santainya, dan kini gadis berambut merah di hadapannya mulai penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakannya

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan pertemukan aku dengannya." Gadis itu berbalik menuju keranjang berisikan bola basket "Ini perintah."

**_TBC_**

**Yosh! Chapter 2 updet!**

**Oke, menurut saya ini terlalu pendek -_- *dibakar***

**Mari kita membalas review~**

_Anda gak sabar? Sama saya juga, XD *digampar* Ini sudah updet, silahkan menikmati dan maaf telah membuat anda menunggu.

**Amaliafhn**_Ahaha, maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan saya tidak bisa janji dengan panjang atau tidaknya fict-fict berikutnya. Oh, terima kasih karena sudah tertarik dengan fict abal buatan saya.

**Myadorabletetsuya**_Yups! Chapter satu dan yang lainnya berhubungan kok. Ahaha, saya gak yakin chapter ini bisa dikategorikan sedikit lebih panjang atau tidak, _gomenne_, terima kasih atas _review_nya. Ini sudah updet~

**Nshawol566**_Terima kasih~ Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, semoga tidak mengecewakan anda. :3

**Bona Nano**_oh, jangan lupakan dia tetap mesum! XD Berantem pakek jambak-jambakan? _Not Bad_, mungkin ada XD Gak kok, disini Aomine itu cewek dengan _body sexy_. 11-12 sama Mai-_chan_ kesayangannya lah. :3 Ini sudah updet, selamat menikmati.

**Terima kasih untuk para readers, **_**silent readers**_**, reviewer. Tanpa kalian saya tidak akan bisa membuat fanfict ini. Saya menerima nasehat dan flame yang MEMBANGUN**. **Akhir kata, Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung dan membaca fanfict buatan saya~**


	3. Gerbang Sekolah

**HAREM?**

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? RnR Please~

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Warning : GENDERBENDER!GOM!**(kecuali Kuroko), Yaoi slight Straight, Typo everywhere, Alur kecepetan!

* * *

**CH. 3-Kise Ryouta-**

**2 Tahun yang lalu, SMP Teiko-Gerbang Sekolah**

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan model keriting gantung. Tak heran, gadis yang menjadi tontonan itu memanglah memiliki paras cantik bak model, bahkan cara jalannya pun seperti model.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Kise Ryouta kan? Si model baru yang lagi naik daun!"

Ah, atau dia memang model? Ya, dia mungkin memang model yang tengah banyak dibicarakan dan tengah naik daun.

Langkah sang gadis terhenti ketika sepasang mata kuning indahnya tertumbu pada sesosok lelaki berkulit putih mulus tengah berada di bawah sebuah pohon sakura dekat pintu masuk sekolah.

'Mempesona,' batin Kise dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah pada masing-masing pipi miliknya

Sepertinya dewa cinta tengah bermain-main dengan panah cinta mereka dan menembaknya pada hati seorang Kise Ryouta. Membuat sang model yang tengah naik daun itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada lelaki berambut _baby blue_ yang tengah berdiri menatap bunga sakura.

**DEG!**

Degup jantungnya semakin cepat saat ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum tipis kepada pohon sakura. Oh, betapa iri dirinya kepada pohon tersebut yang dengan mudah mendapat senyuman menawan dari sosok pujaan hati Kise.

'Aku harus mengetahui siapa lelaki itu! Kyaaa! Harus!' batin Kise histeris dan segera berlari memasuki sekolahnya, ia ingin segera mencari tau siapa sosok yang bisa dengan mudah membuat hatinya kacau.

* * *

Kise Ryouta kini tengah dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit. Ia terus saja menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya yang kemarin baru saja ia manjakan di salon untuk perawatan mingguan.

Ah, persetan dengan itu semua. Ia tak peduli lagi mau kukunya rusak atau apa, sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari kuku-kukunya.

"Uh…Bagaimana ini…" ia memandang sebuah buket mawar di pelukannya, setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berjalan di depannya "Apa sekarang saja ya?"

Dari kuku pindah ke bibir bawah, ia menggigitinya tanpa peduli nanti bibir _sexy_nya berdarah. Gadis dengan surai _blonde_ itu akhirnya memantapkan hati dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"A-ano! K-Kurokocchi!" dengan suara cempreng kesayangannya ia memanggil sang pujaan hati, tangan kanannya juga tak mau kalah dan memilih untuk menarik lengan seragam yang dikenakan oleh sang lelaki berambut _baby blue_

Oke, setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih pada guru yang sudah dengan baik hati memberitahu tentang identitas lelaki yang berhasil memikat hatinya itu. Oh, dirinya juga harus berterima kasih pada manajernya karena sudah repot-repot mengantarkan bunga pesanannya itu

"_Sumimasen_?" suara dengan intonasi datar itu berhasil membuat wajahnya merah "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kurokocchi."

Kise mengangkat alisnya, lalu terkekeh senang. "Umh! Namamu memang Kuroko Tetsuya-ssu, tapi Kurokocchi adalah panggilan sayang dariku untukmu-ssu~"

"Hm," Sebenarnya Kuroko tengah dilanda kekesalan karena perempuan di hadapannya itu dengan seenaknya sendiri mengganti nama yang telah diberikan oleh kedua orang tua tercintanya "Lalu siapa namamu?" tapi sepertinya ia dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya itu, mengingat yang di hadapannya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ya, tidak sopankan memarahi seorang perempuan hanya karena nama?

"Ah! Kenalkan-ssu! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Seorang model yang lagi tenar-tenarnya-ssu~ lalu golongan darahku A, makanan kesukaanku adal—" sebuah tangan yang membekap mulut Kise menjadi pemotong ocehannya, Kuroko menatap datar

"Cih, Kise, kau membuat lelaki mesum di depanmu ini kerepotan." Oh, rupanya gadis yang ditemui Kuroko di atap tadi "Sekarang kita pergi, kita masih ada latihan neraka dari si Akashi."

Dan dengan itu gadis berkulit _dim_ menarik gadis cerewet yang terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berwajah tembok.

"Ah, aku lupa mengembalikan dompet gadis berkulit hitam itu,"

**_TBC_**

**Yosh! Chapter 3 updet! Oke, saya tau chapter ini romancenya sama sekali gak kerasa *pundung***

**Nah, sekarang saya mau balasin review~**

**Haru-kun**_Arigatou reviewnya. Ne, review anda ini bukan sampah kok :3 Ini sudah saya update~

_ho'oh, Cuma sebahunya si dekil XD

**Terima kasih untuk para readers, **_**silent readers**_**, reviewer. Tanpa kalian saya tidak akan bisa membuat fanfict ini. Saya menerima nasehat dan flame yang MEMBANGUN**. **Akhir kata, Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung dan membaca fanfict buatan saya~**


	4. Kelas

**HAREM?**

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? RnR Please~

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Warning : GENDERBENDER!GOM!**(kecuali Kuroko), Yaoi slight Straight, Typo everywhere, Alur kecepetan!

* * *

**CH. 4-Midorima Shintarou**

**2 Tahun yang lalu, SMP Teiko-Kelas**

Hari itu, musim semi telah kembali, pertanda bahwa tahun ajaran baru telah datang. Bila beberapa siswa ataupun siswi tengah berwajah muram karena waktu libur mereka habis, berbeda dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau panjang yang dikepang dua. Gadis ini dengan rajinnya malah membaca buku tebal berisikan pelajaran di kelasnya saat ini.

"Hari ini keberuntungan cancer ada di urutan kedua setelah aquarius. Hm, dan benda keberuntungan hari ini adalah …" gadis itu tampak berpikir sesuatu, lalu ia melanjutkan gumamannya "Setangkai mawar putih?"

Ah—ralat, gadis itu tidak membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal. Ia hanya membaca sebuah buku yang penuh dengan ramalan-ramalan aneh dari seorang—atau sesuatu lebih tepatnya—yang tidak diketahui benar atau tidak adanya.

"Tch, aku harus mencarinya kemana." Ia memandang jam dinding di kelas tersebut "Ya ampun, mana sebentar lagi masuk kelas."

Ia menggigit kuku jempolnya, mencoba memikirkan cara supaya mendapatkan benda incarannya tanpa harus membolos kelas.

**GREEEK**

Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Ya, dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk mencari mawar putih.

'Lebih baik membolos daripada tidak membawa benda keberuntunganku hari ini,' batinnya, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas

**BRUKK**

Tanpa sengaja, gadis bersurai hijau itu telah menabrak seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu dan membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Tuh kan, baru saja beberapa menit tanpa _lucky item_ dirinya sudah kena sial, bagaimana bila seharian tanpa benda keberuntungannya hari ini?

"_Sumimasen_," ucap pemuda tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang gadis berdiri "_Daijobu desu ka_?" dari nada orang tersebut, sepertinya orang itu khawatir pada sang gadis

'Tapi mengapa wajahnya datar dan tak menunjukkan rasa khawatir?' gadis berkacamata itu mendengus sebal dalam hati karena melihat ketidak sopanan sang pemuda—hei! Dia sudah sopan, hanya saja dia itu memang berwajah datar

"_Sumimasen_?" panggil pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu saat tidak mendapat respon dari sang pelaku penabrakan

"A-ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena tidak hati-hati saat berjalan." Ujar sang gadis sambil membenarkan letak kacamtanya yang sedikit miring

"_Daijobu_, hawa keberadanku memang tipis." Dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya

Saat dirinya hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, tiba-tiba setangkai mawar putih berada di hadapannya. Ia mendongak,

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku, kuharap kau mau memaafkanku." Pemuda itu kembali pada wajah datarnya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan

"Ke-kenalkan, namaku Midorima Shintaro. Siapa namamu? Ah! Bukan berarti aku ingin tau namamu. Aku hanya bertindak sopan karena kau telah membantuku berdiri," gadis bernama Midorima itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midorima-_san_," Kuroko tersenyum tipis "Ah, kalau aku tidak salah kau anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ kan?" Midorima hanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam mawar putih tersebut dengan lembut, takut merusaknya

"Boleh aku titip sesuatu padamu," tanpa enunggu balasan, Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah dompet berwarna biru tua dengan bintik-bintik polkadot putih "Ini milik Aomine Daiki, dompetnya terjatuh saat di atap tadi."

Midorima mengerutkan kening, ia merasa tidak senang ketika tau bahwa Aomine Daiki pernah berinteraksi dengan Kuroko. Namun, Midorima tetap mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Heh, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan siapa saja orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengan si dekil itu," gumam Midorima saat Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menjauh dari tempatnya sambil memeluk sebuket bunga mawar putih

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Suara decitan yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu dengan lantai menjadi alunan pada sore itu, menemani siswi-siswi tim basket SMP Teiko latihan.

"Ini," Midorima menyerahkan dompet kepada sang pemilik dengan wajah muram, rupanya ia masih uring-uringan

Aomine Daiki menaikkan alisnya bingung dan bertanya pada Midorima mengapa dompetnya ada pada si pecinta ramalan tersebut, namun tak dijawab oleh sang empu.

"Loh, Midorimacchi, darimana kau dapat mawar putih itu?" sebuah suara cempreng menyapa telinganya

"Bukan urusanmu Kise." Midorima tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis berambut pirang tersebut, lebih baik dirinya latihan _shoot_ daripada membuang waktu dengan sia-sia

"Aneh sekali, bunga mawar itu mirip dengan bunga yang kuberikan pada Kurokocchi," gumam Kise, tanpa dia tau bahwa Midorima masih dapat mendengar gumamannya tersebut

'_WHAT_? Jadi si berisik ini juga pernah berinteraksi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Ya ampun, bukankah ini masih awal semester. Bagaimana mereka bisa cepat akrab? Jangan bilang Murasakibara dan Akashi juga sudah berinteraksi dengan lelaki itu?!'

Oh, ucapkan selamat pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya karena pemuda itu telah berhasil membuat seorang perempuan _tsundere_ bernama Midorima Shintaro frustasi.

Oh, wahai nona Midorima Shintaro pecinta _Oha-asa_, bila saja kau tau sebenarnya gadis Titan yang ada di kelompokmu itu juga sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki minim ekspresi tersebut. Mungkin kau akan lebih frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri.

**_TBC_**

**Yosh! Chapter 4 updet!**

**STOP! Saya tau…Midorima sangat OOC disini, saya tau…sungguh…*sobs***

**Oke, waktunya balas review~**

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan**_Tuhkan…chapter yang ama Kise kurang sweet *pundung* Mido-chan yang keluar duluan~

**Guest**_ehehe, makasih pujiannya,

**Sakuragi Kyo**_Eh? Ada yaoi kok di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Sabar aja *smile* Makasih pujiannya Sakuragi-_san_.

** 1**_Ini sudah saya lanjutkan~ Akashi belum muncul di chapter ini, maaf~ jarum pentul? Buat pasang kerudung ya XD

**Rea**_Ini sudah lanjut! Oh, Kuroko Cuma siswa biasa kok, dia gak jadi manajer basket

**The Red Bloody Scissors**_Ini sudah lanjut~

**Gemini Yokina-chan**_Ini sudah lanjut, makasih pujiannya *bow* ukh…tinggal updet kok, Cuma kuota lagi habis kemarin, jadi gak sempet updet itu fanfict..*alasan*

**KyraAkaKuroLover**_Ini sudah saya updet, selamat menikmati

Nazucchi_Ini sudah lanjut~ Akashi saya keluarkan terakhir-terakhir~

yaoiHunhan_iya, ini cuma prolog pertermuan aja kok~ Makasih pujiannya~


	5. Perpustakaan

**HAREM?**

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang lelaki biasa, tapi mengapa dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik namun aneh? RnR Please~(nanti dihapus)

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Warning : GENDERBENDER!GOM!**(kecuali Kuroko), Typo everywhere, Alur kecepetan!

* * *

**CH. 5-Akashi Seijuuro**

**2 Tahun yang lalu, SMP Teiko-Perpustakaan**

"Ha—ah," sebuah helaan nafas berat lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir ranum milik seorang gadis bersurai merah yang di ikat _twintail_, sepasang iris dwiwarnanya memandang tak fokus buku yang ada di hadapannya

Akashi Seijuuro—nama gadis itu—lagi-lagi menghela nafas, otak jeniusnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang kemarin terjadi padanya. Ia kini memandangi telapak tangannya yang terbalut kulit putih mulus

"Kuroko Tetsuya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti "Kau adalah lelaki tak sayang nyawa yang berani-beraninya merebut hatiku,"

***FLASHBACK ON***

_Akashi berjalan dengan anggun, dirinya hendak menuju ke ruang rapat untuk mengikuti rapat OSIS. Sebenarnya dia malas, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena dia ketua OSIS._

'_Menyebalkan, mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini hingga memilih untuk lewat halaman belakang sekolah sih?' ia mendengus kesal sambil menyampirkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai kebelakang 'Aku tidak boleh terlambat satu detik pun!'_

_**BRUKK!**_

_Terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak mengenakkan dari belakang gudang sekolah. Gadis manis ini menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah asal suara tadi,_

"…" _niatan awal ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi—mengingat itu juga adalah tanggung jawab seorang OSIS. Namun niat hanyalah sekedar menjadi niat, suaranya menyangkut di tenggorokan ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya tejadi._

_Di hadapannya terdapat beberapa sosok tinggi besar tengah berjejer mengerubungi seorang lelaki berkulit putih penuh dengan bekas pukulan, bahkan di tepi bibirnya terdapat darah yang keluar dari sobekan disana. Bukan—Akashi bukannya takut dengan para lelaki tinggi menjulang disana, tapi dirinya terpaku pada sesosok yang tampak indah dengan keadaan yang berantakan di hadapannya._

_Oh, katakanlah bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah tipe gadis yang sadis—ia tak peduli._

"_Kau berani sekali mencari muka di depan ratu kami!" bentak salah satu dari lelaki-lelaki yang menghajar lelaki berkulit putih itu_

"_Ratu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos_ _dan wajah datar_

"_Cih, jangan pura-pura tak mengerti!" lelaki yang membentak tadi kembali menendang lelaki yang lebih kecil dari mereka tersebut "Kami melihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri! Kau mendekati Kise-_chan_ kami sampai-sampai dia memberikanmu bunga!"_

_Kening Akashi mengerut mendengar ucapan lelaki besar itu 'Ryouta? Ada hubungan ama Ryouta dengan lelaki masokis ini?' batin Akashi salah paham—ya ampun Akashi, tega sekali kau menghina lelaki manis itu sebagai masokis._

_Akashi Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya, ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran yang iya-iya. Ia harus menghentikan tindak kejahatan ini._

_**CKRIISSS…**_

_Tiba-tiba saja gadis anggun itu menghunuskan gunting tajamnya ke arah salah satu lelaki besar disana, membuat yang lainnya terkejut dan menoleh kepadanya._

"_K-kau…Gawat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" lelaki lainnya segera memasang wajah pucat pasi—seakan-akan yang ada di hadapan mereka itu adalah hantu— "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Di—dia itu Akashi Seijuuro si Ketua OSIS!" lanjut lelaki tersebut ketika menatap wajah teman-temannya yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan_

_Sedetik kemudian para lelaki yang tadi mem_bully_ lelaki berambut seindah langit cerah tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan sepasang spesies bernama pria kalem dan wanita sadis._

"Arigatou gozaimasu…_" lelaki berparas manis mencoba untuk berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, Akashi hanya memandangnya datar_

"_Siapa namamu?" _to the point_, itulah sifat seorang Akashi_

"_Kuroko…Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Jawab lelaki tersebut dengan kalem, Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat kumuh tersebu—_

"Sumimasen_, boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" namun niatannya untuk pergi terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang lembut milik sang lelaki menahan tangannya_

_Akashi diam untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan datar "Akashi Seijuuro,"_

"_Hm, salam kenal Akashi-_san_. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku," setelah itu Kuroko melepas genggamannya sambil tersenyum –sangat—tipis_

_Membuat seorang gadis tegas seperti Akashi Seijuuro termangu dengan hati yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari normalnya._

***FLASHBACK OFF***

Menghentikan aksi 'mengenang kejadian indah yang terjadi hari ini'nya, Akashi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu, aku masih harus mengurusi perempuan-perempuan gila di _club _basket.' Batinnya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdebar karena memikirkan lelaki manis bermarga Kuroko '—Kuroko, Kuroko Seijuuro…hm, bukan nama yang buruk.' Imbuhnya

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran kesana?!" Akashi mengerutkan alisnya tak paham, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya hari ini sih?!

**BRUUKKK!**

_Oh great_! Apalagi sekarang?! Bahkan sekarang seorang Akashi Seijuuro bisa-bisanya teledor dan menabrak seseorang! Apakah kiamat sudah dekat?

"_Daijobu ka_?" sebuah tangan putih terulur ke hadapannya, menawarkan sebuah bantuan. Dengan sigap, gadis bersurai merah _scarlet_ tersebut menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri

Ia tak mengucapkan kata maaf maupun terima kasih, gadis itu hanya membersihkan roknya yang kotor terkena debu di lantai. Setelahnya, barulah Akashi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa penolong sekaligus korban yang ia tabrak.

Ah, sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bermain-main dengan Akashi Seijuuro yang sadis. Buktinya saja, di hadapannya kini sedang berdiri seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi perempuan itu pikirkan.

"_Daijobu ka_?" Kuroko mengulang lagi pertanyaannya dengan raut datar kebanggannya

"Y-ya, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Akashi sok _cool_, ingat, seorang Akashi masih harus menjaga _image_ dimana pun ia berada

"Aku kemari karena ingin meminjam novel," jawab Kuroko enteng

"Hm, kalau begitu aku permis—" untuk yang kedua kalinya, seorang laki-laki biasa seperti Kuroko Tetsuya berani memotong ucapan Akashi hanya dengan satu gerakan yang dapat membuat gadis itu _sport _jantung

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengenal Akashi-_san _lebih jauh. Boleh kan?" senyum menawan itu dilontarkan Kuroko sebagai senjata mematikan, membuat pertahanan yang dibangun Akashi runtuh seketika

"A-apa yang…kau maksud?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi bisa menjadi segugup ini di hadapan seseorang

"Aku ingin berteman dengan Akashi-_san_, aku tidak punya maksud lain. Sungguh."

**JLEB!**

Sepertinya ada sebuah tombak tajam menusuk tepat di hati Akashi. Oh, sepertinya dirinya itu sedang berada di area '_FRIENDZONE_' dengan lelaki manis di depannya itu.

"Ehem!" mencoba meredakan suasana mencekam di sekitarnya, Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan perasaan sedikit—baca : sangat—sebal "Tentu saja, tak masalah. Aku harus pergi, permisi."

Akashi berjalan dengan perasaan dongkol.

'_Friendzone _sialan! Siapa sih pencetus hal aneh begituan?! Minta aku mutilasi apa ya?!'

Dan begitulah akhir pertemuan kedua insane itu, begitu pulalah akhir dari kisah cinta pertama gadis bernama Akashi Seijuuro—ah, atau mungkin saja belum berakhir, mengingat tadi gadis sadis itu sempat menyeringai menyeramkan.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"GYAAAAAA! AMPUN-SSU! APA SALAHKUUUUU?!" sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar dari _gym_ tempat para pemain _Kiseki no Sedai_ latihan

"Huh? Kau ingin tau apa salahmu Ryouta?" tanya seorang gadis dengan penuh dendam, di kedua tangannya terdapat gunting yang tak diragukan ketajamannya, sang korban bernama Ryouta bergidik ngeri

Aomine Daiki dan Midorima Shintarou yang kebetulan ada disana hanya dapat memandang takut, tak berani ikut campur bila sudah seperti ini kondisinya. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tau apa salahku, Akashicchi! Sungguh!" rengek Kise Ryouta dengan wajah super melas

'Kesalahanmu adalah kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki kenalan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang manis dan masokis! Dia _type_ cowok idamanku, sialan!' Akashi sungguh ingin berteriak seperti itu di depan wajah bodoh Kise, namun sayang, ia tidak mau tampak _out of character _di depan coretbudak-budaknyacoret. Jadi Akashi lebih memilih diam saja dan tetap melemparkan gunting-gunting keramatnya ke Kise

**GREEKK!**

Dari arah pintu _gym_ masuklah dua sosok yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan dan kelamin. Salah satu dari sosok tersebut berteriak dengan nada malasnya yang khas sekali.

"Akachin~ Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku membawa orang yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu~ Tentang langit cerah dan vanilla milkshake!" sosok dengan suara malas—Murasakibara Atsushi— itu melambai-lambaikan

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu latihan kalian semua." Satu kalimat kalem keluar dari mulut sosok satunya

Hanya satu kalimat, namun berdampak besar bagi para anggota utama _Kiseki no Sedai_. Gadis-gadis disana membelalakkan mata mereke—minus Murasakibara tentunya.

"K-Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini lelaki mesum?!" Aomine adalah manusia yang pertama kali bereaksi disana, ucapannya membuat gadis lainnya meoleh pada gadis _dim _tersebut

"T-tunggu! Kurokocchi itu tidak mesum-ssu! Dia tampan, Ahomine!" bela Kise yang langsung segera memeluk lengan Kuroko, ia mengerucutkan mulutnya tanda tak terima akan olokan Aomine

"B-bukannya aku ingin membela lelaki itu, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Dia bukan lelaki mesum, malahan dia _gentle_. D-dia sempat menolongku berdiri saat jatuh, _nanodayo_. Se-sekali lagi aku bicara begini bukan karena membelanya, kalian paham?!" ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat pindah dari tempatnya karena kaget

"Hm? Aominechin, kenapa kau mengatakan Kurochin mesum?" Murasakibara memandang bingung Aomine dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Apa karena kemarin ia sempat memberiku permen?"

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tak merespon apa yang dipertengkarkan oleh para gadis. Mata _baby blue_nya memandang iris dwiwarna milik Akashi, mencoba meminta bantuan untuk keluar dari pelukan maut Kise Ryouta.

Ya ampun, Kuroko, tak perlu minta tolong pun pasti Akashi akan melepaskan tangan perempuan manja itu dari tangan mulusmu.

**SREEET!**

Satu gunting melayang, membuat para gadis diam dan memandang ngeri pada sang pelempar.

"Lanjutkan latihan kalian atau aku akan menambah porsi kalian sepuluh kali lipat."

Tanpa berpikir berulang kali, semuanya langsung melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda. Kuroko menghela nafas tanpa mereka sadari.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_san_. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

"Kau berlebihan. Lagi pula, aku melakukannya bukan demi dirimu," Akashi mendekatkan dirinya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka "Ini semua kulakukan agar aku bisa leluasa mendapatkanmu, Tetsuya. Jadi mulai sekarang bersiaplah untuk kurebut hatimu."

**_TBC_**

**Hohoho! I'm come back minna~**

**Yosh, maaf ya kalo di chapter ini banyak **_**typo(s), **_**dan mulai chapter berikutnya, setting ceritanya itu pas mereka udah SMA!**

**Oh iya, saya mau promosi!**

**Disini ada yang mau baca Side Storynya Harem! Gak? Jadi di Side Storynya itu nyeritain perjuangan-perjuangan yang dilakuin GoM buat dapetin Kuroko~ Kalo ada yang mau, kunjungi aja blog saya,**

** .com**

**Tinggalin review ya~**

**Oke, ayo kita balas review dahulu~**

**Eqa Skylight**_Ini udah updet, maaf ya kelamaan.

**The Red Blood Scissors**_Seriusan? Berarti kalo Midorima OOC itu Cuma perasaan saya aja ya. Memberi barang berantai? XD ini sudah lanjut~

**Sakuragi Kyo**_Silahkan, "nanodayo"nya kelupaan! Gomenne DX lol, ini Akashinya muncul~

**Reika Eran**_ini masih menjadi sebuah misteriii~ *dihajar* Ini udah updet :D

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan**_iyakah? Berarti saya berhasil ngebuat romance! XD err...ini udah updet :D

** .5872682**_sayangnya ini bukan yaoi, dan saya pingin ngecoba membuat fanfict straight XD Iya, ini masih cerita masa lalu pertemuan Kuorko dengan para GoM. Ini sudah lanjut~

**Rea**_Pertemuan mereka alurnya emang kecepetan -_- Makasih udah muji fanfict saya :D Apakah ini udah masuk kategori panjang?

**KyraAkaKuroLover**_ Kyaaa! Saya suka sama penname anda~*ditendang* sebenernya bukan berpendapat jelek, Cuma dia gengsi mau ngakuin perasaannya ke Kuroko. Enaknya dibuat milih siapa ya~

**Nazucchi**_Yup! Ini chapter Akashi Seijuuro sang gadis sadis perkasa! *dilemparin gunting*

**Zhang Fei**_Makasih :D ini udah updet~

**Sofi Asat**_Apakah ini sudah masuk manis? Atau aneh malahan...-_-

** .7**_Haiii~ kalo gak bisa buka bobol aja :3 Ini sudah lanjut~

**YaoiHunhan**_Iyaa, ini udah lanjut~ Apakah ini udah sweet? Ini udah updet~

**SamuraiWannabe**_Hehehe, masalahnya saya kurang kreatif untuk membuat nama, jadi saya pakai nama asli mereka aja,#buka aib . Makasih untuk masukannya, ini saya udah updet~

Akhir kata, maaf bila ada typo~


End file.
